


Down Low

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo fanfiction fills 2020 [13]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: The Deputy may have a small conflict of interest when the U.S. Marshals get involved with Eden’s Gate.
Relationships: Cameron Burke/Male Deputy
Series: trope-bingo fanfiction fills 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848508
Kudos: 6





	Down Low

“So, your Sheriff… Does he know?”

Deputy Knight snorts. “Before, it wasn’t relevant. Now I feel like it wouldn’t make me real popular with him.”

Burke smirks. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So he doesn’t like having the government coming along and stomping around on his turf? Color me shocked.” Burke paces towards the bed, pulling off his shirt as he does (Knight is disappointed to see a short-sleeved t-shirt underneath). “Never had that happen before.”

“Not sure Whitehorse has ever had the Feds come down to Hope County before either, so it’ll be a new experience for both of you.”

“Well, if he’d handled his shit instead of waiting for the people in his county to come asking for our help, I wouldn’t be here.”

Knight hums noncommittally. He has been out of the Marine Corps for barely a year, and has only just settled in Montana within the last two months; he doesn’t even live in Hope County, technically, instead living on the border of neighboring Fairbanks County. His opinion on Whitehorse’s handling of the Eden’s Gate situation isn’t nearly as strong as Burke’s- Knight hasn’t been around long enough to see what Whitehorse has done, or hasn’t done.

He’ll be getting a good look soon, though, thanks to Burke.

“Yeah, well, don’t expect me to get in the middle of your fuck-a-rows, alright?” Knight says, unbuttoning his Deputy’s uniform shirt. “I’m following the letter of the law on this. I’m not taking Whitehorse’s side just because he’s my boss, and I won’t be taking your side just because I suck your dick sometimes.”

Burke coughs out a laugh at that. “I can respect that,” he says, but Knight suspects it will become a bigger problem in the moment when he and Whitehorse are going head to head over the cult and how to best handle it. Burke’s a good guy, but he’s got a temper and a dangerously thin patience for small-town ‘we handle our own business here, better to leave well enough alone’ attitudes. Knight knows he’s going to get the stink-eye when he either fails to back Burke up, or opposes him for some reason.

Knight can’t say he gives a shit. Burke is a big boy, and he’ll get over it eventually.

“Are you coming to bed, or what?”

“Yeah, yeah, hold your fucking horses, I’m getting there,” Burke grunts as he pulls his t-shirt off. “Is this how you’re going to be when we arrest Joseph Seed? ‘Hurry up, slap the cuffs on him, I’m tired’?”

“If all of you insist on dragging it out, then yeah, I will.”

Knight’s not afraid of Joseph Seed, and he’s not going to pretend that he is. This might be his first cultist, but it is not the first time he’s met some psycho with a god-complex. Knight can handle it. Especially if he’s got Burke backing him up.

(Not that he’s going to tell him that.)

Burke gets into bed. Knight tugs him in close, lightly bites his shoulder. “No more work-talk tonight,” he rumbles.

“If I make you call me ‘sir’, is that work-talk?”

Knight sighs. “Nah, but it won’t be happening.”

Burke smirks again.

“Challenge accepted, Deputy.”

-End


End file.
